


[vd]Stray

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 年幼的孩子一边哭一边往前走，透过泪目，但丁看到了森林的边缘，他立刻跑过去，扒开草堆，令但丁失望的是，森林外的并不是熟悉的自己的家，而是看起来古怪且高耸的城堡。理智告诉但丁别进去，可是再过不久就要天黑了，维吉尔说晚上的森林里会出现很多可怕的怪物，虽然每次但丁都会大声说自己不害怕，但是现在维吉尔不在，但丁突然不敢确定自己到底害不害怕。但丁抱紧小木剑，走向了那座城堡。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	[vd]Stray

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定  
有私设  
幼蛋警告、未成年行为警告！

但丁迷路了。  
他将自己的小木剑举在身前，寂静的森林里只有风带来的沙沙的声音，其他的什么都没有。  
都怪维吉尔。  
但丁心里想着，却有点后悔没有跟哥哥一起坐在树下，缠着他听他讲故事。  
或许这个时候维吉尔正吃着小饼干，翻着书，也不会发现自己不见了。  
但丁有点想哭，他吸吸鼻子，将眼泪憋回去，他确实不应该追着那只兔子进森林，但是如果他哭被维吉尔发现了的话，肯定会被他嘲笑很久！  
但丁走了很久，直到他累的都拿不动剑了，还是没有走出去。  
他终于忍不住，放声大哭起来。  
年幼的孩子一边哭一边往前走，透过泪目，但丁看到了森林的边缘，他立刻跑过去，扒开草堆，令但丁失望的是，森林外的并不是熟悉的自己的家，而是看起来古怪且高耸的城堡。  
理智告诉但丁别进去，可是再过不久就要天黑了，维吉尔说晚上的森林里会出现很多可怕的怪物，虽然每次但丁都会大声说自己不害怕，但是现在维吉尔不在，但丁突然不敢确定自己到底害不害怕。  
但丁抱紧小木剑，走向了那座城堡。  
城堡大门比几个生气的维吉尔还要高大，但丁缩了缩脖子，他想敲门，将小木剑抱到怀里，一只小手摸上大门，还没使劲，城堡大门就悄无声息的打开了。  
里面黑漆漆的，但丁轻轻走进去，他和维吉尔从小就能在黑暗中看清任何东西，所以黑暗对他并不是阻碍。  
但丁看向前方，前方是个黑沉沉的大桌子，桌上的饼干吸引了他的注意。  
那饼干看起来放了很久，又干又硬，但是但丁早已饥肠辘辘，他小心翼翼的走过去，踮起脚尖，伸出手去摸盘子里的小饼干。  
小手盘旋在饼干上面，没有发生什么特殊的事情。  
但丁壮着胆子，飞快地伸手去拿那块最顶上的饼干。  
一只大手猛地抓住他的手腕，但丁吓得大叫，拼命挣脱，小木剑掉在地上，但丁拔腿就往大门跑，可刚刚还开着的，轻而易举就能推开的城堡门已经关的死死的，但丁拼命砸踢也不见它开。  
但丁惊恐的贴着门，一个黑黑的影子从阴影里一步一步走过来。  
-  
黑骑士从久眠中突然嗅到了熟悉的，他的Omega很淡，很微弱的味道，他不记得自己是谁，来自哪里，但是刻入Alpha生命中的，他的半身的味道，是洗去了记忆，忘掉了全部都不可能遗忘的事情。  
于是他立刻寻着味道而去，现在，他的Omega就在他的面前。  
发情期几乎靠熬或者昏睡强行抵抗过去的黑骑士在看到但丁的那一瞬间立刻就迎来了发情期热潮，他将挣扎的但丁抱在怀中，虽然发情期的Alpha不太温柔，但是面对如此软绵绵又易碎一般的但丁，黑骑士还是放轻了他的动作，他扯下自己的披风，垫在桌上，将但丁按在上面。  
黑骑士发情了，但是但丁还没有，为了保证生育率，发情的Alpha会下意识的将Omega同时推上情热。  
黑骑士将但丁的头发撩开，在但丁光滑的后颈，还没发育成熟的腺体上咬住，同时释放大量的信息素。  
但丁还没分化的性征无法分辨这股信息素，但是但丁从浓郁的信息素里嗅到了熟悉的哥哥的气味。  
“维吉尔……”但丁哭着打嗝。  
黑骑士解开但丁的小衬衫，跟自己几乎一模一样的项链就藏在男孩衣服里，辉映一般，自己的项链也垂了下来，但丁抓住了它，哭泣声低了下去。  
“维吉尔……？是你吗？”但丁抽泣一声，黑骑士低下头，吸吮但丁胸前的小乳珠，察觉到但丁不挣扎了，他空出的一只手在另外一边胸膛上按压另外一颗乳珠。  
但丁小声惊呼一声，脸庞顿时红了起来。  
“维、维吉尔，你怎么变成这样了……”眼前的人有自己一对的项链，确实是维吉尔的味道，但是但丁小小的脑瓜想不明白，维吉尔怎么变成这样了？  
陷入情热的黑骑士现在只想吞下他的Omega，各种意义上的。  
他的手顺着男孩的裤子滑进去，但丁大腿根部已经湿润一片，熟悉的，维吉尔的味道让但丁放松了警惕，身体自然而然的做出了反应。  
“维吉尔……好奇怪……”  
感觉到那双手在自己身下摸过来摸过去，但丁忍不住夹紧了腿，又被黑骑士抵着膝盖打开。  
黑骑士扯下但丁的裤子，软糯的但丁现在只剩解开的小衬衫和袜子鞋子在身上，他被黑骑士打开着腿，未发育的器官毫无动静，但后面穴口有许多晶莹的液体。  
黑骑士将一根手指插入那个小小的翕张的入口，但丁小小的惊呼一声，脸颊通红：“维吉尔，你在干什么……”  
黑骑士来回轻轻的抽动，但丁的疑问顿时就变成了软绵绵的喘息，呼出的气息像是甜腻的拉丝的糖，但丁头靠在黑骑士的肩头，新奇的感觉让他想闭上腿，但是黑骑士没有给他这个机会，但丁只能轻声喘息着，感受着跟平时完全不一样的感觉。  
突然，但丁浑身颤抖，黑骑士敏锐的感觉到了，他来回的触碰滑弄那个地方，但丁不知所措的发出甜腻的呻吟，被黑骑士按压敏感点达到了高潮。  
但丁迷茫的被迫承受黑骑士给他带来的快感，他双目失神，被黑骑士按回桌上，黑骑士那遍布青筋，有他胳膊腿粗细的阴茎抵上了但丁的穴口，在他还没反应过来之前，坚定的插了进去。  
但丁猛地挺起腰，嘴巴大张着，透明的津液从口中流出，他发出一声泣声，白嫩的双腿被黑骑士掰着，无法动弹，他紧紧抓住身下的披风，直到黑骑士抽插了几回合，才仿佛喘过去气来：“出、出去，呜，维吉尔！我疼……”  
他的泣声并没有让黑骑士停手，黑骑士按着但丁，一只手拉开他的腿，但丁身上腿上都是晶莹的汗珠，跟他白皙的身体一比，黑骑士黝黑的性器就像是什么可怕的怪物，在男孩身体里进进出出，翻出男孩粉嫩的肠肉。  
在黑骑士来回的攻势下，但丁高潮了，他像是渴水的鱼被捞上了岸，他抓住黑骑士的手臂，在上面留下几条抓痕。  
黑骑士将性器全部顶进去，男孩柔软的肚皮上都被顶出了弧度，黑骑士试图撞开那个可以让但丁为他延续后代的宫口，他快速又凶猛的来回顶撞，夹杂着但丁舒服又难受的稚嫩呻吟，每次让对于男孩来说过于坚硬的腹肌都顶贴上男孩细腻软绵的大腿根，撞在那酥软的臀部。  
黑骑士没能成功，他闷哼一声，大量的精液冲刷在但丁肠道的最深处，被未发育完全的宫口阻挡在外，无法成结。  
但Alpha的发情热潮还未退下，黑骑士抱起但丁，让他跪趴在桌上，从身后进入了但丁。  
但丁没了力气，被黑骑士接连逼上高潮，让他现在只想好好睡一觉，黑骑士一顶进，但丁腰就软了，臀被黑骑士拖着高高翘起，承受着性器的侵入，身上却没什么力气，只能断断续续低低的，软糯糯的喊着维吉尔。  
黑骑士将但丁抱起来，咬在他的后颈上，但丁整个腾空，被迫承受着所有的快感，被黑骑士按在阴茎上来回抽动。  
之前射进去的精液顺着黑骑士的抽出而流出，性交激烈时会溅滴在地上，地上滴下许多白浊精液，色情又淫荡。  
但丁吃不下的精液顺着但丁的大腿根流下来，被长筒白袜阻隔，他的鞋子被性交摇晃的时候操掉了一只，露出小巧可爱的脚丫，被黑骑士捏住了。  
但丁两颊绯红，口里模糊不清的呻吟着，声音被黑骑士撞的破碎。  
黑骑士大力一顶，合拢的宫口终于抵挡不住，微微被撞开了一个小口，但丁尖叫一声，体内酥酥麻麻，灭顶的快感让他前端的性器射出了稀薄的精液。  
黑骑士横蛮的卡在宫口，成结，精液再一次喷涌而出，试图射进但丁的小肚皮里，在里面孕育一个生命。  
黑骑士将阴茎拔出，大量的精液从但丁穴口流出，像失禁一样，顺着但丁大腿内侧潺潺流下，弄脏了他细嫩的皮肤。  
但丁躺倒在桌上，双目无神，殷红的嘴唇微张，喘息着，黑骑士撑在但丁身侧，再次进入了他。  
但丁已经没有力气呻吟了，他口齿不清的呜咽着，只有被用力顶到敏感点才会颤抖着呻吟，黑骑士拉着但丁软绵绵的细小手掌，去摸两人相连的地方，散发着惊人热度的阴茎，但丁一只手都握不住的阴茎正在他体内进出，湿湿滑滑的，有维吉尔喂给他的精液，也有自己流出来的体液。  
宫口彻底被打开了，黑骑士顺利在幼弟宫口内成了完整的结，浇灌的精液让宫内敏感的但丁再次哭着高潮了。  
-  
太阳已经西斜，维吉尔还是没找到但丁，没有照看好幼弟让他深感内疚，他大声的呼唤着但丁的名字，决定马上回去告诉妈妈和爸爸。  
当机立断，维吉尔转身就走，身后的灌木丛传来沙沙的声响。  
维吉尔警惕的回头，却见但丁从草丛里钻出来，他正要上前去质问胞弟为什么要乱跑，但丁一看到他，立刻哭着抱住了维吉尔。  
“但丁？你怎么——”  
维吉尔的声音戛然而止，他闻到了但丁身上浓郁的，自己的信息素，就仿佛爸爸妈妈身上那种交织的浓郁……标记！  
维吉尔赶快将但丁转过身，扒开他衣领，上面一个青紫发红的牙印印在但丁后颈上，不知道是什么原因，并没有标记完全。  
但丁从大哭变成了抽泣，维吉尔没有问但丁发生了什么，弟弟身上全是自己信息素的味道，这让他很疑惑，他去牵但丁的手，摸到一手滑腻，他仔细一看，但丁双腿颤颤巍巍，根本迈不开，他脱下但丁的裤子，才发现但丁大腿内侧全是白色的腥气的液体。  
早慧的维吉尔在但丁之前就觉醒了性征，一直没有觉醒的、只顾着玩的但丁并没有发现，查阅过资料的维吉尔知道这是什么，他气的快要爆炸，强迫自己冷静下来，追问但丁：“这是谁干的！”  
“是、是你……”但丁屁股疼，也很累，他现在只想回去洗个澡然后抱着哥哥睡觉。  
维吉尔不明白，但是并不妨碍他得知但丁差点被标记的事实，维吉尔从未如此清晰的了解到被标记的Omega会陪伴在标记他的Alpha身边，维吉尔从未设想过但丁的离开。  
想到这里的维吉尔抱住但丁，张开嘴，恶狠狠的咬住但丁的后颈，散发出稚嫩却不容拒绝的信息素。  
香甜柔软的信息素从但丁体内涌出，与维吉尔的信息素交缠在一起。两人的信息素交缠在一起，完成了标记，但丁彻底分化性征，成为了维吉尔的Omega。


End file.
